The Cost of Honor
by combativeAdjutor
Summary: Previously know as "I'm an assassin, not a babysitter" by Westphalia.  Magnus doesn't think that this job will be any harder than his usual kill, but as he falls in love with his target, his morals and loyalties are tested. Love or Honor? DenNor, SuFin.


**A/N: ****This is the DenNor that I have been so excited about writing! This chapter is written by the talented Westphalia, the rest will be written by me!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Hetalia, the pairing Andrew HussyXHimaruya wouldn't exist. First person who can tell me who Andre Hussy is and name Vriska's strife specibus wins a free oneshot.**

* * *

><p>Two blond men sat in the middle of a lavishly decorated office. The taller of the two sat behind the desk in a high backed leather chair looking at an open folder which lay on the desk. The shorter blond sat in an armchair facing the taller man.<p>

"But Berwald, why will it take so long?" said the shorter blond.

The taller, Berwald, glanced at the folder again before responding," Magnus, I've already told you that my wife Tino has already assured his parents that you will be a great companion for his brother Matthias while he is taking a year off from college. It would be suspicious if Matthias was murdered right after you were hired and that is why it will take so long."

Magnus stood up and walked to the door, before exiting the room he turned to face Berwald and said," I still don't see why you need all that money, you have plenty."

Berwald frowned, making his already serious face look even more serious," It's not about what I could do with the money, but about what Matthias might do with it."

* * *

><p>~Later that week~<p>

There I was, standing in the rain outside of Copenhagen Airport waiting for the taxi that should have arrived 10 minutes ago. I usually didn't mind rain, but standing outside soaking wet, in a suit, waiting for a taxi, in a foreign city wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

After what seemed like hours my taxi finally arrived. The driver, who introduced himself as Feliciano, kept apologizing the whole drive to the Køhler's Copenhagen apartment, which I didn't appreciate at all and just worsened my already lousy mood. So by the time I got to their apartment door, I really didn't want to meet Matthias.

Thankfully something went right that day and I was greeted by Tino, Berwald's "wife" instead.

"You must be Magnus, nice to meet you, I'm Tino Berwald's boyfriend and Matthias' younger brother," his smile was contagious and despite being wet and miserable I smiled for the first time since Berwald had asked me to come here.

The rest of the evening consisted of Tino showing me my room and where everything was, which took a while because the Køhler apartment was quite large.

At about 7:00 Tino suggested that we eat something which was when I realized that I hadn't eaten since I left Stockholm. So I waited in the living room on one of the two couches while Tino cooked.

"Sorry that Matthias isn't here today, he went to visit his friend Klaas in Holland," said Tino when he passed me my plate. We ate in silence, both too absorbed in our own thoughts to make decent conversation.

Abruptly Tino stood up," I'm going to bed, wake me up if you need something."

I walked to the bathroom so I could take a shower and call Berwald to tell him that everything was going smoothly so far. I heard some loud swearing and Tino appeared at the door," Sorry about that, I just remembered that your room hasn't been cleaned yet. Last week Matthias' friends came over, and well...let's just say that we should definitely throw away those sheets."

I didn't even want to know what Tino meant by that."I can sleep on one of the couches tonight."

The expression on Tino's face told me what he thought of that idea, he looked as though someone just told him that he'd been eating human flesh cake, "That would be terrible, I can't let a guest sleep on the couch. You can sleep in Matthias' room, I cleaned it yesterday."

I honestly didn't want to sleep in Matthias' room, but I could tell that Tino wasn't going to let me sleep on the couch so I started walking towards Matthias' room. When I entered my first response was shock, I hadn't expected his room to look so nice. I was too tired to properly inspect the shelves and drawers like a good assassin would have. I assured myself that this wouldn't be the last chance I got to look through Matthias' stuff so I situated myself in his bed.

I finally realized how hard this job was going to be, and that I had forgotten to call Berwald. But I knew that nothing could be done about either of those things tonight so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews anyone? Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


End file.
